


Weird

by tuesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: It wasn't weird, okay?  A lot of people wanted to have sex with the Iron Man armor.A lot.  There were entire forums and Instagram and Twitter accounts dedicated to it.  There had been internet wars fought solely over which Mark was the sexiest.  There was endless speculation over whether Tony Stark was among their number and whether and how he actually had outfitted one of the armors with the ability to make good on all that sleek, sexy promise.It wasn't weird."It's a little weird," Tony said.





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laetificat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetificat/gifts).



> This isn't compliant with Endgame, but is set in some vague future where things turned out okay and somehow Peter and Tony ended up in a relationship. The backstory is not intricate or necessary on this and can be filled in however you'd like. It's a fic about Peter and Tony having sex with/in the Iron Man armor. Like some of my other stories, it's just not that deep. :D

It wasn't weird, okay? A lot of people wanted to have sex with the Iron Man armor. _A lot_. There were entire forums and Instagram and Twitter accounts dedicated to it. There had been internet wars fought solely over which Mark was the sexiest. There was endless speculation over whether Tony Stark was among their number and whether and how he actually had outfitted one of the armors with the ability to make good on all that sleek, sexy promise.

It wasn't weird.

"It's a little weird," Tony said.

"You can say no," Peter said, but he was running his hands up and down the chest of one of the older models. He traced the circular edge of the front casing for the arc reactor. Tony watched him. Maybe it was cheating, but Peter leaned forward and licked it.

"I didn't say I wasn't into it." Tony's smirk when Peter glanced over indicated that if nothing else, he was getting off on how well Peter appreciated something he'd designed and built and wore into danger like a second skin. "Trust me, I am more than happy to indulge you."

"After that last fucking machine you made? I'd hope so. It wouldn't even be returning the favor. The armor doesn't have tentacles." Peter said it lightly, jokingly.

He didn't really mean it, even though he sort of did, because the armor thing wasn't weird, but Peter had done _so much_ weird stuff for Tony. And okay, like 90% of it was because Peter was curious and Tony had seemed interested, but a good 10% of it had been 100% pure Tony Stark. Peter had enjoyed it, but that didn't change the fact that none of it was stuff he'd thought up on his own and all of it was instigated by Tony getting a certain gleam in his eyes as he'd said, "Hey, I have an idea."

So Tony could give him this. Tony certainly seemed happy to give him this. If Tony didn't want to give him this, then Peter would respect that, but Peter was sure that Tony was going to give him this.

"The thing is," Tony said, and oh, no, that was the tone he got the few times he pumped the brakes, "no matter what delightful fantasies your makeshift porn sites have spun for you, I didn't actually design the armor to have sex with people."

"I'm not exactly expecting you to have installed a fleshlight," Peter said. He didn't know where Tony would have fit one. But no sex in or with the suit? Peter couldn't help the doubt in his voice. It was Tony, and it was the Iron Man suit. This stretched the bounds of credulity. "You've never even tried to jerk off with one?"

"There are repulsors in the palms," Tony said. "No, I didn't try to jerk off with them. I like my dick attached, thank you very much."

"They wouldn't go off by accident," Peter said confidently.

"Yeah, but just the thought was enough to kill anything approaching an erection for weeks. Hours. Minutes, at least."

Tony said that, but his eyes were hooded as he watched Peter grasp a gauntlet and turn it, as he pressed it against the front of his jeans. Fear for his boyfriend's dick certainly wasn't stopping Tony from displaying all the signs of being very much into it as Peter manipulated the gauntlet's fingers to trail across his almost painful erection. Peter didn't need a fleshlight. A hand job would be more than enough for him. Peter let out a tiny sigh of relief as he popped the button of his jeans, as he pulled the zipper down and gave himself a little more room.

"You do have a healing factor," Tony said slowly. He looked like he was seriously considering it. "But—we should probably wait until I can make something." His expression was one of regret. Tony rarely liked being the responsible party. "Smooth the edges down. Put in some failsafes. Maybe add some easy access ports. I could design something from scratch, put in all the bells and whistles."

"Or I could rub myself off on it right now," Peter said.

"You make a compelling argument," Tony said. "Did you want me to hop inside, or—?"

Peter considered it. That sounded nice, but if Tony really hadn't designed the armor with other uses for it in mind, he probably also hadn't designed it to accommodate an erection. "What if we pose it like this—" Peter easily shifted the armor around, "—and I can kind of drape myself over it like this—" Peter pulled his pants and underwear down around his knees, then fitted his chest against its back, "—and you could fuck me like this?"

When Peter looked over, Tony had a very particular gleam to his eyes.

"Hey, I have an idea." Tony reached up and tapped the nanite housing seated over his chest, suiting up in a wash of creeping armor, a process Peter never got tired of seeing and which only fed the heat running through his veins.

"What happened to that not being designed for this?" Peter asked.

"Bleeding Edge is adaptable." Tony's voice was chiding. He made a gesture, and it edged back from his hands. Tony ran his fingers through Peter's hair, then tugged gently. "So. What do you think. Gauntlets on? Gauntlets off?"

"On," Peter said.

Tony smiled with his whole face. "Your wish, etc." He had the gauntlets grow back. He cradled the back of Peter's head with one hand. Absently, Peter noticed the lack of repulsor in the palm. He had some thoughts about that. Mostly thoughts about how either Tony was a liar or he hadn't counted the Mark 50 when he'd said he'd never thought about at least jerking off with the armor. "So if I had the choice, I know I'd go for the more personal touch, but this is about you, kid. I'm not going to have it shape an Iron Man dildo without some careful calculations and programming first, more time than I think you'd be willing to wait, but I could fuck you with my fingers."

"What's the more personal touch?" Peter asked. He had some strong suspicions there, too.

"Well. I don't exactly need to _build_ an access port with this baby."

Yeah, that was about what Peter had thought. Accusingly, he said, "You've definitely had sex with the armor."

"In. In the armor. And it doesn't count if it's masturbation."

"I can't believe you had me half-convinced it was weird."

"Oh, no, honey." Amusement bubbled through Tony's voice. "It's still weird." He pressed a kiss to Peter's ear. "But I never claimed to be normal."

Peter could live with that. He wriggled, pressing his ass against the front of Bleeding Edge. He tried to sigh, but it was more of a laugh. "I think we could find a way to meet in the middle here."

"I don't deserve you," Tony said. He pressed another kiss to the corner of Peter's mouth. "Be right back. I'm telling you, I really didn't design this thing for sex. It doesn't even have lubricant."

Tony returned quickly. The fingers of the modified gauntlet were smoother, rounder. They didn't have any edges to catch or pinch. The gauntlet was cold and wet as the tip of one finger rubbed and then nudged at Peter's hole. It slipped in a tiny bit, and Tony hummed happily.

"Okay, you know what? That's hot. That's really hot. This was a good idea. You always have such good ideas."

Tony slid his finger in, slow but inexorable. He fucked Peter with it a couple times, then, apparently impatient, added a second. There were only the two, and it was a little fast compared to normal, but it would not have been that much of a difference—if it had been just Tony's fingers. The thing was, the gauntlet fingers? Were bigger than Tony's. Had to be, for them to encompass his hands. Peter felt stretched, full, like it was too much. Peter pressed his cheek against the cold metal in front of him and closed his eyes to all that red, concentrated on the fingers mercilessly opening him up, demanding entrance. There was no room for them, so they made room.

"Oh," Peter said softly as Tony touched his ring finger to the rim of Peter's ass. There was a part of him that wanted it—there was a lot of him that wanted it—but he wanted to be fucked by Tony more. "Wait. Ah, we, ah, can do this again later, right?"

"Any time you want," Tony promised. He drew the third finger back, but he shifted the two he had in Peter in and out in gentle rocking movements.

"Then, um, I think that you should stick to two. And maybe later we can see if you, uh." Peter cleared his throat. "If you could get your whole hand in there?"

Tony cursed, low and heartfelt. "You are a treasure."

Tony pulled his fingers out. Peter missed them already.

"Do you think I could—?" Tony said. His hands moved to Peter's hips, one cool and dry, the other slick with lube.

"Yes," Peter said, just shy of begging. "Please."

Tony pressed in closer. At some point, he must have opened part of the armor up, because that was the tip of Tony's dick pressing insistently against the crease of Peter's ass. Most of it, Tony had kept on, the chest plate hard against Peter's back as Tony sandwiched Peter between the two sets of armor, the old and the empty and the new being worn.

"This was supposed to be for you, but I've gotta say, I'm seeing the appeal." Tony licked at the back of Peter's neck, scraped his teeth over the knob of his spine. "This may be a kink for me."

"It was already a kink for you," Peter said.

"Oh, honey." Tony's voice was darkly amused. "Trust me. Before, I was open to the experience. Now?" Tony thrust into Peter in one smooth motion. He shifted, murmured the words in Peter's ear: "Now, I'm making plans."

"I." Peter moaned when Tony thrust again, hitting just right. "Oh, I'm looking forward to them."

Tony nibbled at the shell of Peter's ear, tugged at the lobe with his teeth. He ran gauntleted fingers against Peter's hips, occasionally squeezed. He didn't bother trying to get a hand between Peter and the older armor, didn't try for a reach around or to make sure Peter wasn't pressed in too hard. He just kept Peter pinned as he used him as he pleased. Peter was caught between the discomfort of his position and Tony's occasionally bruising grip and the pleasure from the friction provided by the armor and Tony's dick inside him.

Between that and the armor itself, the weight and the feel of it? A fantasy long held being vigorously fulfilled? Peter didn't last very long.

Tony didn't last much longer.

"That," Tony said, breathless and panting, half-collapsed against Peter, squishing him a little, "was really, really weird." When Peter turned his head, he could see Tony's wild smile in profile. "Let's do it again soon."

"Okay, fine, it's weird," Peter admitted. Then, "Let's do it again tomorrow."

"Any time you want," Tony repeated his promise.


End file.
